


Olympia

by traumschwinge



Series: Chocolatier AU [4]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn't something Erik and Logan discussed much before they met Charles. Their relationship was just something that <b>was</b>. But now there's Charles in the picture as well they have to do some explaining of days they kept secret for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympia

"I'm done! I'm never dealing with that shit again!" Logan dropped his bag as soon as he'd thrown the door to their flat shut behind himself. "It's a pain. It's a waste of time twice over. It's just plain cruel and unusual." He stalked into the living room, dropping down on the couch with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Erik handed him a bottle of beer, tea towel still in hand from whatever he'd been cleaning in the kitchen, and sat down next to Logan. "Do you want to elaborate? ...if not I made apple pancakes with caramel sauce."

"New dish? Let me try." Logan leaned his tired head against Erik. "The lady when I renewed my residents permit was unbelievable." Logan shook his head. "She greeted me with 'you're not looking very Turkish' and then went on to ask me why I wasn't British and what I'd even need it for as an EU citizen. I can't do this again."

"Poor baby." Erik kissed the side of Logan's head. "I'll get you something to eat. Sweets make the worst days better."

"I spent the entire day at offices!" Logan called after Erik, making it sound like that was the worst form of purgatory imaginable. "They don't even want to help people. They'd much rather have illegal aliens I'm sure. Then they wouldn't have to deal with that."

"Of course." Erik nodded gravely as he put a plate down in front of Logan. "Eat."

"Is that the final arrangement on the plate?" Logan asked. Full of suspicion he lifted two pancakes up to find more beneath. There was also ice cream. And a lot of caramel sauce, separate from ice and pancakes, just the way he liked his food.

"No, that's the 'my boyfriend came home on the brink of a breakdown' special arrangement. I want to sell it for about 5€, not 20!" Erik huffed. "There's more in the kitchen if you want."

Logan let out a long, content sigh. For the first few bites, he was silent, too focused on the food and it's placating effects. "Sometimes I think it'd be so much easier if we'd just marry."

"There's no gay marriage in Germany," Erik deadpanned.

"Fuck you," Logan growled between two bites.

Erik pushed a hand through his hair. "No, I meant, of course, I would," he said. "Why shouldn't we? I'll call and get us an appointment for it."

Ice dripped down from Logan's fork. He had frozen mid-movement. "Are you serious?" His mouth felt dry.

Erik shrugged. "Aren't you?"

"I... Yeah." Logan sighed. "I just never thought you'd say yes."

"You brought some very good arguments forward." Erik kissed Logan's cheek.

"Sneakily acquiring a citizenship that's hard to get is a good argument now?" Logan grinned.

"Hm-m, that's the one I meant."

*~*~*

They'd agreed to meet right in front of the registry office. Getting all the necessary papers together had taken some time and even then they'd had to wait a month to sign the actual papers. The afternoon in the middle of the week had been the soonest possible date they'd been able to get. Logan had asked for early leave, Erik would just leave the café to the employees, they had agreed.

Logan arrived only minutes before the set appointment, when Erik was already getting anxious he would be late or worse miss it—he willed himself not to think Logan had just gotten cold feet and wouldn't come at all. Erik's first thought when he saw Logan finally hurry down the hallway to meet him was one of pure relief that he had made it, followed by the question why they hadn't taken the entire afternoon off so they could at least have put on nicer clothes.

"That's the shirt with the finger paint stains," Erik greeted. He tried to smooth Logan's hair a little. "You're a mess."

"Yeah, while you were brewing coffee for little old ladies and people behind newspapers and women who just can't shut up for a second, we had balloons. They learned about static electricity today." Logan kissed Erik's cheek. "Don't tell me you don't have a comb."

Erik wordlessly handed over the small comb from his chest pocket. "What did you tell your boss?"

"Family emergency," Logan grinned. "It's the truth, right? Or at least close enough."

Erik nodded. "Close enough."

They didn't have any more time to talk. Just at that moment, the door to the office was opened and one of the clerks waved them in. "Lehnsherr-Howlett civil union?" she asked. Logan nodded before they followed her inside.

"Is it really just the two of you?" she asked as they walked into the office and over to the desk where the second, older clerk was waiting already. "No best men or women?"

"We told you we would come alone. The leaflet you send us said we don't need to bring witnesses if we don't want to, right?" Erik said. "Let's just get this done and over with."

The older co-worker of the clerk shot both of them meaningful looks. "Patience. It's not like either of you is in any danger of delivering a child on the spot if we don't hurry," she chided. "Grooms should be patient."

Logan grinned. "Wow, she seems to think you're not the blushing bride," he told Erik in a stage whisper.

"Logan, I was never afraid to punch you in front of other people and I won't start today," Erik hissed back through gritted teeth.

The clerk who'd let them in cleared her throat. "Uhm, if we could begin now...?"

"Just keep it short," Erik sighed. "We're here to put what we've been living for about ten years on a more solid, legal foundation. Neither of us needs a lecture on faithfulness, sharing possessions and risks and taking care of each other no matter what. We're already living that, thank you very much."

Logan put a placating hand on Erik's shoulder. Still, he said, "That was a perfect summary."

The clerk rolled her eyes. "If that's how you want it to be," she sighed. "I'll leave the talk be. But I can't shorten the questions."

"Ask away." Erik waved his hand.

"Well, then, I ask you, Mister Logan Howlett, if it is your free will to take this here present Miss-Mister Erik Lehnsherr as your legal partner, so answer this question with a yes," the official spooled off her well-practiced text.

Logan didn't even try to hide his grin. "Yes."

"Now I ask you, Mister Erik Lehnsherr, if it is your free will as well to take this here present Mister Logan Howlett as your legal partner, so answer this question with a yes."

"Yes," Erik huffed.

"As you both answered my questions with yes, I hereby declare you to partners before the law." She produced a form. "If you'd now just sign your names on this document. Then we'll sign it and you'll be really, legally in a civil union. You'll receive a copy by mail if you wish."

"Thank you," Erik murmured to the official just as Logan took up the offered pen without any second of hesitation and signed his name on the form. After Logan had put the pen back on the table, Erik signed as well.

"If you'd now move a little closer together and smile for a picture please?" the younger of the two officials said.

"What?" Erik frowned. "No!"

"But it's customary! We always do it. It's part of the ceremony," the clerk argued.

"No it's not," Erik grumbled.

There was a little sigh from Logan. "Erik?"

"Mh?"

Erik had crossed his arms when he'd handed the pen back but let them drop as Logan said his name. He only turned his head slightly so he could see Logan, though. It was, however, enough for Logan to put an arm around his shoulder and kiss his cheek. "Lighten up a little," he murmured to Erik. There was a flash from a camera. "We're married now." Erik turned his entire body then and let Logan put both arms around him, just before he put his own hands on Logan's hips. "We are." He smiled brightly at Logan. There was another flash. They kissed just as the third flash went off.

"I didn't think you'd do it until the last moment," Erik whispered so low only Logan could hear him as they were resting their foreheads against each other. He was still smiling brighter than Logan had ever seen him smile before when they moved a few inches apart. It just made Logan smile right back at him.

"I know. Kept me from running." Logan smiled. "It was worth it." A fourth flash. "Should we stop her now?"

"Hm. You deal with it. I want a copy of the kiss at least. Better of all four pictures." Erik leaned his head against Logan's shoulder. "I should call in that I won't come back today."

~*~

"So you really want to know what's so important for us that we won't take you with us on a weekend trip?" Erik sighed. He looked at Logan for help.

Charles nodded.

"Ok." Logan swallowed. "Promise to us on your life that Edie won't ever hear a single word about it. Not a single word. Not even between the lines."

Charles held up two fingers. "I swear," he said solemnly.

"Fine," Erik grumbled. He got his wallet from a side table in the hall, took out a picture and handed it to Charles.

"That's a nice picture of you. You both look actually nice," Charles noted. He sounded a bit astonished. "But I don't understand."

Logan undid the necklace he always wore. He handed it to Charles as well.

Charles examined the ring it had instead of a pendant. "Oh." He held it into the light to get a better view at the craftsmanship and the engraving. "That explains a little. The date in here especially. No name though?" He turned to Erik. "Where's yours?"

Erik took his keyring out from his pocket. "Not a word to Edie," he repeated. He waved with his free hand. One of the keys reshaped itself into a perfect copy of the ring already in Charles' hand and levitated over to him.

Charles let out a low whistle. "Nobody knows?"

"Well," Logan and Erik exchanged a look. "The financial authorities know and... Some of my employees," Erik explained. "But other than that... No."

"Edie would skin you for keeping that from her." Charles was still marvelling at the rings. "Wait, didn't you tell me there was no gay marriage?" He turned to Logan.

"It's called legal life partnership," Logan grinned. "Or to make it simpler: a civil union."

Charles shook his head. "Ok. I get it now. Have fun on your anniversary trip." He sighed. "I can't believe you managed to keep it secret for years."

"We only did it for the passport and the taxes," Logan said.

Charles looked from one to the other. "Sure."

Erik kissed his cheek. "Does this bother you?" He sounded a little nervous.

Charles leaned back so he could rest his shoulder on Erik's chest. "It's alright. I knew you have been together long before you met me. I just have one little request."

"Which one?" Logan asked.

"We're going to celebrate our first date next year as well."

Erik laughed. "I thought that was a given."

"Ok fine. Then I have another one."

"Which is?" Erik asked. Charles could hear his heartbeat and closed his eyes.

"Bring something nice back for me from your trip."

"That we can do," Logan laughed. He kissed Charles.


End file.
